Toad and Yoshi Fanfiction
by boblame
Summary: When Yoshi is kidnapped, it's up to Toad(s) to rescue him! My first fanfiction, so there may be a few errors and mistakes.


It was a typical day in the Mushroom Kingdom. Mario, Luigi, and Princess Peach were taking a vacation to Isle Delfino after their last one had been interrupted. The group had asked Toad and Yoshi to watch the castle while they were gone.

One day during the vacation, Toad was riding Yoshi as they walked around the area. Toadsworth was watching the castle while they were gone, so they had nothing to worry about.

"I wonder what Bowser is thinking about right now," murmured Toad. He couldn't help but wonder because it had been so long since his last attack, which was turning the castle into his own. That didn't work at so well for him, but it was an interesting attempt.

"Whatever," replied Yoshi. "As long as he's not bothering us, that's fine with me." They then came across a Yoshi Berry. However, it looked unlike any other normal one.

"…Why is that berry purple…?" asked Toad, who was growing suspicious. Most were red, and occasionally yellow and blue, if not a chili.

"Who cares?" Yoshi beamed. "I'm just so hungry from carrying you around all day!" His long tongue popped out and grabbed the berry from the bush, but it wasn't coming off. After much effort, it finally came off the brush it was on and Yoshi licked it happily.  
"That was good!" exclaimed Yoshi. Toad sighed. He still thought something about that purple berry was weird, but ignored everything. The two continued their stroll.

About five minutes later, Yoshi began to feel strange. He felt his eyelids become heavier. Toad noticed he was walking slower than usual.

"Are you okay, Yoshi?" Toad asked, concerned.

"Just…a little..eh…tired…" Yoshi said. It was actually more than tired. He felt sick.

"Maybe we should just stop for a while, Yoshi." He agreed, and Toad sat next to him on the path. It wasn't far from Peach's Castle, just around the first Mushroom Hills to be precise.

"Should we take you back to the castle?" Toad asked. He noticed Yoshi sleeping now, and he wasn't responding.

"Hello?" Toad asked. Then he heard a rustle from a tree. Toad noticed it immediately, but Yoshi kept on sleeping. Then, who should pop out of the leaves than Bowser, the Koopa King.

"MUAHAHAHAHAHA!" he laughed.

"What the heck, Bowser?" Toad yelled in shock. "Why are you in the Mushroom Kingdom?

"That's not of your concern," the turtle/dragon thing replied. "Now if you'll excuse me, we'll be on our way…"

"Oh no you aren't!" said Toad. "For one thing, Peach is away and for another, Toadsworth is guarding the castle. Don't bother."

"We don't care about that old fungus. I was talking about your little green friend."

"Yoshi?" Toad said curiously, looking over. "Why do you want him?" Toad edged a little closer to the sleeping dinosaur.

"Because," said Bowser. He stopped there. Then, Kamek, his magician, showed up.

"So long, Toad!" the magikoopa smiled. "Have a good journey!"

And with that, the lizard wizard twirled his wand and a beam popped out, hitting Toad with so much force that he flew far away, really far.

Fortunately, Toad's huge hat braced his impact as he fell on the ground in an unfamiliar territory.

"Well, we've got him now," laughed Bowser. "Hoist him aboard."

One of his giant airships lowered down. They threw Yoshi into a cage, lifted that onto the ship, and then flew away.

Toad got up and looked around. There was a huge tree full of Super Acorns and a large, light blue mountain in the back.

"Oh no," he sighed. He realized where he was. He was all the way in Acorn Plains, at least a couple of hundred miles from Peach's Castle's area. And he had to travel all the way by foot.

"Oh boy, this is going to be fun…" Toad murmured sarcastically as he began to trudge along Acorn Plains Way.

Meanwhile with Yoshi, the gang had already reached Bowser's Castle and was now in the dungeon.

"Ugh…" Yoshi slowly woke up in his cage. His arms were chained behind his back and his feet bound together. Bowser walked in.

"Ah, the little prisoner has awakened!" he exclaimed.

"Uh…where am…I…?" Yoshi managed to get out.

"In MY castle," said Bowser.

"…What do you want?" Yoshi questioned. Even at this state, he (kind of) knew what he was talking about.

"Information," Bowser replied. "I noticed the princess missing along with those two mediocre brothers. Do you know where they are?"

"No," Yoshi lied. "Where's Toad?"

"What, that idiot?" Bowser replied. "Why would I need him? For crying out loud, he can't even jump!"

Meanwhile, Toad was having trouble getting over the first gorge. Each time he tried, he fell and had to wall kick back up.

"Dang it!" he cried. Why must my mechanics from that Subcon adventure be the same?!"

He wandered around for a while and came across an item block. He was already in "super" form, so he either got a Fire Flower, Ice Flower, or...

"A Super Acorn?" he wondered. Once he touched it, he saw how much it could help him.

"Wow, I can fly! Now it doesn't matter that I can barely jump. Oooh, and I can perform a higher spin jump?! Sweet!" He reached the goal pole in no time after retrieving the power-up.

Back in Bowser's Castle, things weren't going so hot for Yoshi. But they were for Bowser.

"C'mon, Yoshi, we're both reasonable reptiles. Just tell me where the three are and I'll let you go."

"I told you, I don't know," replied Yoshi. There was no way he'd reveal where the plumbers and princess were vacationing. Bowser would just ruin everything. Again.

"Fine then. You wanted this." Bowser walked up stairs and came down with a whimpering Goomba.

"I brought you a little something," said Bowser. "A nice, juicy Goomba."

Yoshi's mouth watered. It felt like he was on a famine and wanted food desperately.

"You hungry?" Bowser asked, waving the Goomba so close to Yoshi's face that he could almost taste it. It was like torture not being able to eat it. Wait a minute. He totally could.

His long tongue lurched out at the Goomba, who shut its eyes and braced for impact. However, it never came as Bowser grabbed Yoshi's tongue and grasped it tightly.

"If you're not going to tell me where they are, Yoshi, then you're not going to talk at all!" Bowser yelled.

Still holding the tongue, he tied it to one of the bars on his cage and enclosed it with a tight knot. Yoshi couldn't talk, but only made "mmphs" and grunts. If his hands weren't chained behind him, he could untie his own tongue. He tried tugging it back into his mouth, but that didn't work.

Bowser stepped into a nearby closet and pulled out a crowbar. It looked rusted, and Yoshi spotted splots of blood on it. That wasn't a good sign.

"Yoshi, do you know what I do with unresponsive hostages?" Bowser asked, rhetorically. Yoshi struggled to get out, but he couldn't. If he could use his tongue, he'd take the crowbar and fling it back out at Bowser. He couldn't try to flutter-kick either. So, all he did was look at Bowser with a scared face. Thus started the complete torture of Yoshi.

Toad was having a much better time in Acorn Plains. Not only was the Squirrel Suit fun, but it was easy to use plus granted him normal jumping capabilities. He was already at Yoshi Hill. No matter how much fun the Squirrel Suit was, he was sad when he hit a block that Yoshi WOULD have been in, but all that popped out was a coin. Toad held it in his hand and stared back at himself in the shiny reflection.

"I let Yoshi down," he thought to himself. "Now Yoshi's trapped with Bowser, and it's because I didn't help take care of him. I'm a terrible assistant."

Instead of taking it, Toad threw the coin to the side and left it, shuffling sadly down the pathway.

In Bowser's dungeon, he had finally finished some mild (by Bowser's standards, but not by Yoshi's) beatings. He had bruises and even a little blood on his body by the time Bowser had given him one last and strong whack. Yoshi groaned in agony.

"You like that, huh?" asked Bowser. Yoshi couldn't make a reply. He was too weak.

"Well, perhaps you need more than that to get you to crack." Bowser walked off to his closet again. He was in there for a few minutes, and Yoshi wondered what he was doing. He walked out with a feather duster. Yoshi's eyes grew wide.

"So you don't know what this is either, huh?" Bowser laughed. Yoshi tried to talk, but he couldn't with his tongue tied (literally). All he could do was groan and struggle for the freedom he couldn't get. Strangely, he did untie Yoshi's tongue. He could talk, but he couldn't elongate it because it ached so much from being stuck. Yoshi growled as Bowser began pulling off his shoes, but there was nothing he could do about it.

"Anything you wanna say before we start, prisoner?" Bowser asked.

"Please don't tickle me…" Yoshi begged. He changed from mad to pathetic in an instant.

"Oh, I thought you liked this!" Bowser laughed. He slowly waved the feather duster closer to Yoshi's face. He grew more and more nervous as it closed in.

"Please!" he whimpered. "You know I…"

"Yes, I do," Bowser smiled. Without notice, he waved the duster around his soles, tickling Yoshi to a maximum. He rolled around the cage floor, but the sensation was overpowering him.

"PLEASE! STOHAHAOP!" Yoshi yelled. Bowser just tickled even faster.

It was all too much for Yoshi, and he began to feel sleepy…

When he awakened, Yoshi was in a different position. His arms were chained over his head, but not so much that they would go straight up. His feet were tied together, but nothing was keeping his tongue down. He saw a Koopa Troopa guarding him.

"Oh, you're finally awake," said the guard.

"Ugh..what happened?" Yoshi groaned.

"You kind of fell asleep and, well, here you are now," replied the Koopa.

"And what are you doing here…?" Yoshi growled.

"Me? I have to watch your stupid butt to make sure you don't run off. Like the little prick you are, I'm sure you would if I weren't here," he scowled.

"Now hold on…" Yoshi started.

"Wait. Bowser did give me this…" the Koopa said, pulling out a wand. Without thinking of what he was doing, he shot it in Yoshi's direction.

"OW!"

Yoshi shook his head, but realized something: he was free. He looked over at the Koopa, who was equally surprised. Then, he looked mad.

Yoshi made a dash for the door, but that didn't happen.

"Not on my watch, smart guy!" yelled the guard, who quickly hid in his shell and shot at Yoshi.

The impact was shattering. Yoshi immediately fell to the ground, and the Koopa kept attacking him by driving into his body in the shell. Soon, Yoshi was cornered and was being beaten by the guard. After a while, he finally stopped.

"Huh! And you tried to escape from here while I'M the guard? Tough luck!" laughed the Koopa. Yoshi didn't have energy to respond or even get up. He sat on the floor in defeat.

"King Bowser's gonna have to know about this," said the guard. With that, he snapped a spikey-collar onto Yoshi's neck area, hooked a leash on, stuffed a ball gag in his mouth (?), and led Yoshi to Bowser's throne room.

Toad was having troubles himself. The Squirrel Suit was good, yes, but he couldn't keep it forever. Eventually, he'd have to return to the old cannot-jump technique.

Or so he thought.

Toad was walking around in the hot sun (did I mention he was in Layer-Cake Desert now? Well, he is) when he heard a scream. Surprisngly, it sounded like another Toad. It came from above, in an item block. Toad hit it and out popped Blue Toad. "YAHAA!" he cried.

"Woo! Thanks for helping me," Blue Toad sighed in relief.

"Uhh…why were you stuck in that box?" Toad asked, skeptical.

"Bowser stuffed me in that block. He said he was on his way to the castle. I tried to stop him, but one of his Koopas shoved me in there." Blue Toad pointed at the block.

"Wait. I have to find Bowser! H e kidnapped Yoshi after finding out Peach and the Mario Bros. were gone."

"Well, what are we waiting for?" Blue Toad said, jumping down from the bricks and triple-jumping down the sand pathway. Toad ran behind.

"WAIT!"

Blue Toad came to a stop.

"You never told me you could jump normally!" Toad exclaimed.

"Uh, yeah I can. Why, you can't?" Blue Toad asked.

"No…" replied Toad. He went on to explain about Super Mario Bros. 2 adventure and the cursed crappy jump he had.

"Huh. Don't worry. I'll handle the big jumps!" Blue Toad happily replied. "Just get in a bubble when we come to something you can't do and I'll take care of everything."

"Thanks. I really couldn't get past ANYTHING without this suit," Toad said. "I really wanted to try out the Fire Flower and Ice Flower, but I couldn't."

"Don't worry about it. C'mon, we're burning daylight!" cried Blue Toad as he jumped down the path.

"Lucky," Toad said, and ran quickly behind him.

Yoshi and the Koopa walked down Bowser's dark and damp corridors. Only lit by torches, the halls were old-brick styled and showed age. That is, until they came to a large, red door with gold rings from door handles. Even the Koopa guard seemed afraid.

"Uh…you know what? How about I open it for you and you go in by yourself, okay?" The guard took off his ball gag and walked slowly toward the room. Yoshi looked nervous. If Bowser's own minion was afraid to go in, he didn't want to think about how it'd be for a prisoner like him.

Just as the guard said, he opened the door just wide enough for Yoshi to slip through, and then shoved him inside. Yoshi heard the door slam behind him.

"What are you doing here?" Bowser bellowed. Yoshi was too astonished to answer. The brightly lit room was modern, and at the top of a large staircase was the king of koopas himself.

"WELL?! I HAVE BETTER THINGS TO DO THAN WATCH YOU!" Bowser yelled. Then, a note was slipped under the door. It was by the guard, explaining everything.

Bowser picked up the note and read it. Yoshi was surprised he knew how to read.

"Well, Yoshi, it appears we have a PROBLEM," Bowser said, walking slowly to the green dinosaur. Yoshi gulped, and hoped it didn't.

"It appears you're not enjoying all of our accommodations at my castle," Bowser said. "Dang right," thought Yoshi, but he didn't say it.

"Well, maybe after a little bit of quality time with ME will make you more comfortable," Bowser smirked. He had an evil grin on his face.

"What…what do you mean?" Yoshi stammered.

Bowser didn't say anything. He grabbed the leash and dragged Yoshi over to a column supporting the ceiling of the room. He got two crates and sat Yoshi on it. He tied his arms behind the column so that Yoshi was stuck. For his feet, he brought in stocks and locked them in.

"Yoshi, I want to ask you something," Bowser said peacefully. Yoshi began to grow nervous again.

"Why are you lying to me?"

"Uh…I-I'm not…why?" Yoshi lied.

"I know you're lying to me," Bowser replied. "I don't care what it takes. I will find out where those plump plumbers are. I will find Princess Toadstool. And even if it makes me wring out every last drop of blood from your body," Bowser said seriously. By now, he was only inches away from Yoshi's face. His eyes were red like fire, and his eyebrows pointed sternly downward revealing how angry he was. Yoshi's eyes, howeve, were blue with terror and his eyebrows pointed straight upward. Then again, he really didn't HAVE any…

"Still not talking, eh dino?" Bowser said. Yoshi didn't say anything.

"Well, maybe seeing your little friend Toad will get you to crack."

"Wait, what?" Yoshi moaned. He knew if Toad saw him right now, he'd go into hysterics. "How can you contact him?"

"Easy," replied Bowser. "Watch, learn, and shut up, or else I'll have to get that ball gag for you."

Meanwhile, Blue Toad and Toad were romping through Soda Jungle (yeah, pretty quick, huh?) stomping all the giant enemies.

"Bowser wasn't very smart to have all the enemies be more vulnerable, right Toad?" said Blue Toad. Toad just nodded. He couldn't help but wonder what Bowser was doing to Yoshi. It was pretty fun collecting 1-ups from all the giant Goombas, though.

Suddenly, he felt something vibrate in his pocket.

"That's weird," he said.

"What?"

"I don't remember bringing my phone with me, yet something's in my pocket," Toad replied.

He grabbed it, and it was a little tablet with the Bowser emblem on the back. Ignoring that, he read what was on the screen.

"Bowser is calling you."

There was two options-pick up or hang up. Blue Toad walked over to see.

"Should I pick up?" Toad asked.

Blue Toad shrugged. "Yeah, I guess. At least we can see how Yoshi is doing."

Toad slowly pressed "pick up" and the screen read "connecting…"

"It's weird how we can get reception in this forest, especially when everything is so huge," Toad commented. Blue Toad nodded in agreement but saw the screen flash to the inside of Bowser's throne room.

And the first thing he saw was a beat up and a little bloody

"YOSHI!" cried Toad in happiness. He was just happy that Yoshi was alive. Not alright, but alive was close enough.

"…T-Toad?" Yoshi croaked. He really sounded bad.

"Oh my gosh," said Toad. "Who did this?" It was pretty obvious, but Toad just wanted to make sure he was going after the right guy.

"B-Bows-s-er…" Yoshi moaned before coughing a bit. Toad could've sworn he saw a bit of blood come out.

"That's my name!" Bowser announced.

"YOU!" cried Toad. What the *%^& did you do to Yoshi?!"

"Language, Toad," Blue Toad whispered.

"Toad, do-don't worry. I'm p-perfectly fine…" Yoshi lied. If he wore pants, they'd be on fire.

"$&%* NO, you're NOT fine!" Toad yelled. Blue Toad covered his nonexistent ears.

"He's right, Toad. Calm down. Yoshi is bringing this all on himself. Aren't you Yoshi?" Bowser said. What Toad couldn't see was that Bowser was holding a whip behind his back, but the camera didn't show it. Yoshi, however, did see it, and Bowser had the you'd-better-say-it-was-your-fault countenance.

"Uh…y-yeah, I, uh…destroyed…something. That was my fault, yes. And I completely deserve this torture." Toad realized something wasn't right. Yoshi wouldn't be saying this. Something was urging him to.

"Hey fungus," said Bowser.

"What do you want?"

"Treat me with more respect if you want to see Yoshi alive for one thing," Bowser said. He grabbed Yoshi's collar and tugged on it.

"Also, where are Peach and the brothers?"

"I don't know. I wish I did," Toad lied.

"What about your friend?" Bowser asked, pointing at Blue Toad.

"He doesn't know either," Toad replied quickly. The thing was, Blue Toad actually didn't know.

"Well, either you tell me where they are or else…"

"What?"

"…I'm holding Yoshi for ransom."

Toad's mouth fell open. He didn't know what to say.

"B-Bowser?" Yoshi asked. "Y-you never (cough) s-said anything ab-about…"

"SHUT THE HELL UP, YOSHI!" Bowser bellowed, whacking him across the face. Yoshi cried in pain but did nothing else. Not like he could. Toad was getting madder every second of this call.

"1 million STAR COINS, not regular ones," Bowser replied.

"ONE MILLION WHAT?!" Toad yelled. In every level, there were only three star coins, and the two Toads didn't stop to collect any that were out of the way. They only had about 16 by now.

"You heard me. Get them, or the Yoshi stays with me."

"Why would I do that?" Toad laughed. "In fact, we're on our way to your castle right now!"

"YOU?! You can't even jump! Good luck, you little derp!"

"Actually, my blue friend here can," Toad said, pointing at Blue Toad. "By the way, YOUR LEVELS SUCK! Now how do I end this call…?"

"Hah! Only I can do that," laughed Bowser. And you can stay here watching all day!"

"Or I can shove this in my pocket and continue," Toad said. And he did so. "C'mon, Blue, let's keep going."

Bowser tried to think of ways to get Toad to come back. Then, he got an idea. He glared an evil look at Yoshi, who winced.

"W-what are y-you doing, B-bowser?

"Oh, we're going to play a little game while your friends are gone, Yoshi…" Bowser said.

Toad was in a bubble, letting Blue Toad take a few jumps when he heard Yoshi's yell in his pocket. He quickly grabbed the tablet-thingy and stared at the screen. Bowser didn't see Toad watching, so he was basically spying on them. This is what he heard between the two-

"I want information, Yoshi. Where are the plumbers and princess?" Bowser asked for the umpteenth time.

Yoshi's head was now hanging, due to lack of energy to keep it up. "I…I don't know. They…uh…left without notice."

"Oh? You said last time that you just didn't know. Now you say you know they left?" Bowser said.

"Um…yeah. No lie," Yoshi lied.

"Oh, well isn't that too bad?" Bowser said. He then called two Koopa Troopas to his throne room and handed them heavy metal bars.

"Do whatever you'd like to him," Bowser said. The two Koopas just smiled and began whacking Yoshi as hard as they could. Toad couldn't believe it. With every yelp and moan that his friend made came the fact that he wanted to smash the tablet into bits. But he couldn't because…

He was in a bubble, so it would pop if he broke it

This was probably the only way he and Yoshi could see each other.

By now, Bowser noticed Toad watching.

"You see that? Your friend will be going through a lot worse if you don't pay up or if he doesn't talk." Then Bowser walked over to Yoshi, who now looked defeated.

"Thank you, guys," He said as the two turtles scurried away.

"Shall I leave you two to talk?"

"Yes! Please!" Toad said.

"Alright, then." Bowser slapped Yoshi one last time, then left. Like, actually left the room.

"Tell me, Yoshi, are you alright?"

"Why would I be?" Yoshi replied. "I can't even stand up anymore because Bowser has a thing for abusing me."

"That's weird. He usually doesn't treat his prisoners THIS poorly. I'd know, since I've always been his," Toad replied. "Then Mario got mad at me for telling him Peach was somewhere else and…you know what? Things have gotten better then, and I guess that's what matters."

"Yeah, I guess," sighed Yoshi.

"Boy, you look terrible," Toad commented. It was true: Yoshi had bruises, scrapes, and blood all over him. He was limp, weak, and famished.

"Can you get out?"

Yoshi struggled a bit (or a lot, depends) and knew that he couldn't. He finally gave up and sighed. "No, I can't."

"Can you use your tongue to help?"

"Everything's out of reach."

"What about your leg-oh never mind."

"Toad, please," Yoshi began. "Hurry. I don't know how much more of this place I can take. They know all my weaknesses…"

"We're trying to go as fast as we can," Toad said. "With the lack of legs, though, it's hard to run really quickly."

"Please, Toad," Yoshi begged. "You and the blue guy are my only…"

"TIME'S UP!" Bowser yelled. "How was my little Yoshi?"

"…good?" Toad didn't know what to say.

"Well, I think he should get a reward! So long, Toad! Good luck finding all the Star Coins!" With that, Bowser abruptly hung up.

"Finally," thought Toad.

"Finally, got that annoying idiot off the line," Bowser said. "Now, let's have some real fun!"

"What are you gonna do to me?" Yoshi gulped.

"Well, I've noticed that you're REALLY ticklish, right?" Bowser asked.

Yoshi winced. He knew where this was going. He tried to get out, but the ropes weren't letting up. All he could do was lay back and accept what was being thrown at him.

Bowser tickled furiously. Yoshi's giggles turned into full-blown laughs that could be heard throughout the castle. After 30 minutes, Bowser rested.

"You look that, green guy?"

"S-sthahop! This is too much for me!" Yoshi whimpered.

"Good!" Bowser said as he continued again. Yoshi began to lose consciousness. Everything was so overwhelming…

Yoshi woke up in a cell. He still had a little tingly sense, but most of it had worn off. He noticed he had no restraints, but it seemed weird in the cell. Like, he wasn't alone.

He wasn't.

"Hi, Yoshi."

Yoshi looked wildly around him, but noticed a certain Fire Bro. in a dark corner. He didn't know who he was, or why they were in the same cell. Yoshi backed up to a wall.

"Wh-who are you?! I don't know where Peach is!" he yelped.

"Don't worry," the bro. said in an oddly calm tone. "Just wanted to say hi."

"W-why? You're not good. I know your kind! You may all look alike, but you're all equally bad!" Yoshi said, growing even tenser.

The brother walked slowly toward Yoshi. Yoshi saw that he had shades on, so it was unclear where he was looking.

"What are yo-MMPH!" Yoshi started to say, but the Fire Brother shoved his hand over Yoshi's mouth. Yoshi tried to use his tongue, but the brother's grip was too tight.

"Shhh, calm down," he said soothingly. "I know your kind too, and though you look the same, too, I think you're very special, Yoshi."

"MMMPH! MMMPPH-mmph?" which translates to-

"GET AWAY FROM ME YOU-what?"

"I've always kept an eye on you, Yoshi," the Fire Brother said. "You always gave me a fuzzy feeling inside, but I never got to truly let it out."

"Mmpph mmpph?"

The Fire Bro. grabbed Yoshi's collar and dragged him over to two rings attached to the walls with chains on them. The bro. chained Yoshi's wrists to each chain.

"Uh…what are you doing?"

"Getting ready to reveal everything I've ever thought about you," replied the Fire "Bro."

"D-did Bowser train you to do this?!" Yoshi grew more nervous.

"No, I trained myself," replied the Fire Brother. He then sat on Yoshi's lap. Now he was really scared. He tried to yank the chains off, but it didn't work. His tongue was worthless, as the Fire Bro. was too big to eat. He thought about flutter-kicking, but the bro. did something weird.

"W-why are you feeling my belly..?" Yoshi asked nervously.

"Just a start to a devious thing," replied the Fire Brother calmly. He began to taunt Yoshi but feeling him up more. Yoshi grew scared, but somehow felt his tail wagging.

"You like that, fella?"

"N-no," Yoshi stammered. "Please, get off of me."

"Not yet," replied the Fire Bro. He nuzzled his beak with Yoshi's nose. Yoshi never thought of sexual things before, but he knew it wouldn't be with this Koopa.

*Why am I liking this then?* he thought.

"Sorry, Yoshi, but you'll have to accept what I'm going to do with you right now."

With that, let's check on Toad, huh? Because things are gonna get weirder if we stick around the dungeon.

By now, he and Blue Toad were in Meringue Clouds. They had found a shortcut in the Haunted Soda Jungle and were now preparing to fight off Bowser Jr. in an airship. Well, it usually would be Bowser Jr.

The two Toads jumped (well, Blue Toad jumped and Toad followed in his bubble) onto the ship. Surprisingly, it had no obstacles but only a pipe. The rest was just the deck.

After climbing into the pipe, Toad and Blue Toad were brought to a room. Then, the ship jerked and began to move.

"Woaaah!" cried Blue Toad.

"Hold on, we seem to be entering new area!" Toad exclaimed. And indeed they were. They seemed to be entering a lava-filled world with volcanoes and dark clouds.

It was Bowser's world.

The ship dropped them off at the front of Bowser's Castle, which was large. In the front was a statue of Bowser's head, and around it were towers with spiked-collars around them similar to Bowser's. The gate slowly opened, allowing entrance. The two slowly walked inside the fire-lit fortress, and the gate slammed behind them.

Most of the castle was typical for a lava-filled one. It was made of brick so it wouldn't burn from the heat of the surrounding area, and the ground was hard and rocky.

"Okay, so Yoshi seemed like he was in the throne room when we saw him last," Toad said.

"But he could have moved anywhere since then," Blue Toad pointed out.

"Hmm…true," Toad agreed. "Let's check there and see if we can find any clues."

The two walked on, but soon came to a problem.

"Lava…?"

There was a large pool of lava, too big to jump over. It was only there because Bowser was immune to its heat. The Toads would become dinner if they dared to try it out.

"How are we gonna get past this?" asked Blue Toad.

"If only Yoshi were here," sighed Toad. "He could flutter-jump across."

The two pondered.

"I wish I still had the Squirrel Suit," said Toad. "I could glide over."

"Well, I DO have this Mini-Mushroom in my inventory," said Blue Toad. "It makes us lighter, so I guess we can also jump further. Who wants to try it?"

"I guess I'll give it a shot," said Toad. With that, Blue Toad threw the Mini Mushroom into the air and Toad caught it. He soon shrunk to mini size.

"Wow!" yelled Toad in a high pitched voice.

"How do you feel?" Blue Toad asked.

"Great!Infact,Iwannajumpoverthatgorgerightnow!YAHH OOOO!"

"…I guess that mushroom also has a lot of sugar in it," Blue Toad commented.

Toad backed up, and then using a triple jump, reached the other side.

"YAHAA!"

"Great!" yelled Blue Toad. "Hold still there!" He climbed into a bubble and floated over. After being popped, he gave Toad a Super Mushroom.

"Whew! Thanks," Toad said.

"Don't sweat it," Blue Toad replied.

Then there was trouble.

"HEY!"

The Toads looked in front and saw two Ice Bros. standing there.

"Uh oh," said Blue Toad. "Being frozen by them once will certify a power-down instantly."

"Don't worry. Let me handle these guys," Toad whispered with a smile.

The Bros. immediately began aiming ice balls at the Toads. Blue Toad dodged, but Toad ran at them. While they were reloading, he jumped forward and knocked one of the Ice Bros. out. Toad wall-kicked off the back wall, therefore hitting the other bro. He grabbed them both, each with one arm, and began a delightful conversation.

"Where's Yoshi?"

"Er…we don't know!" replied an Ice Bro.

"Yeah, honest!" yelped the other.

"Don't lie, ***holes." Toad cussed. Blue Toad died a little inside.

"We really don't! We swear."

"Very well then. If fire fights fire, ice can fight ice," Toad quoted.

Toad threw them down on the floor and asked Blue Toad for an Ice Flower from the inventory. Upon retrieving it, he froze the two into ice cubes.

"Still don't know where he is?" Toad questioned. No response.

"Okie dokie, you asked for it!" he said. He picked both of the blocks up and threw them into the lava pool, where they slowly melted. Bowser's minions were adjusted to the lava, but not quite as well as he was.

"Wow, Toad. How'd you do that?" Blue Toad wondered.

"What I lack in agility I make up for in strength. I'm actually stronger than Mario and Luigi!" Toad boasted. "Now let's go find that dinosaur."

The two then set off for King Bowser's throne room.

"How'd you like that, Yoshi?" asked the Fire Brother.

Yoshi panted and gasped and moaned. He couldn't believe what just happened.

To simplify it all, what if a homosexual Koopa was attracted to Yoshi who turned out to be completely helpless then the Koopa took advantage of the situation in the same process used to make babies? Yeah, that's what happened. Only it was worse. A lot worse.

"That was the best time of my life, Yoshi. You're great at doing that!" remarked the Koopa.

"T-that was t-the ab-absolute w-worst t-time of my l-life," shuddered Yoshi. "Please, don't do that again…"

"Oh? I was just getting started with you," smiled the affectionate brother.

"NO! PLEASE! ANYTHING BUT THAT! DO ANYTHING; I DON'T CARE, BUT NO MORE!" Yoshi cried.

"If you could tell me the location of your friends, then I would gladly stop," he replied.

"N-no. Please, I d-don't wanna endanger my friends. I'm begging you, anything but those two options," Yoshi whimpered.

"Begging, eh? Show me," said the Fire Bro. He had a weird fetish for that kind of thing.

"What do you mean 'show me'?"

"Get down on you knees and really beg."

"Uh…okay…?" Yoshi said, with a twinge of confusion. "Who would like that?" he thought to himself, but proceeded to "beg".

"That's more like it," smiled the Fire Bro. "Now take that long tongue of yours and lick my feet."

"What?"

"You heard me. Lick them up."

"This is getting weirder every minute," thought Yoshi. His tongue popped out, but it never reached the feet of the furry. Instead, he grabbed it and gripped Yoshi's captive tongue tightly in his fist.

"HA! You fell for it! From now on, you're my slave and belong to me. Is that understood, or do I need to burn your precious tongue?"

Yoshi, in desperate need of help, quickly nodded yes.

"Good," said the Fire Bro. He then patted Yoshi on the head like a pet dog, and sat next to him."

"You know, being my slave means you have to follow all my commands."

"What? That wasn't part of the deal!" Yoshi exclaimed.

"What deal?" asked the bro. "You just agreed to be mine, and now you are!"

"But you neve-…"

"Shh…it's okay, loved one. I'll always be here for you."

"No, please. I just wanna go back to the Mushroom Kingdom with Toad and Mario and Luigi and the Princess and…" Yoshi said.

"Ah, but you have to stay here with me," replied the Fire Brother. He then unchained Yoshi, but grabbed a hold onto his collar. He pinned Yoshi belly down to the floor and climbed onto his saddle.

"We're gonna have so much fun together," he said gaily. Literally.

"Mmpph…n-no…" moaned Yoshi. But he couldn't do anything about it.

"You're all mine, Yoshi," said the Fire Bro. Somehow, no one else noticed it, but when he said that, Yoshi's tail wagged a little.

"This is kinda fun…might as well make the most of it while Toad's coming," Yoshi thought.

Toad and Blue Toad then came to a large, lava filled room. It was filled with falling platforms, and the warp pipe to the throne room was all the way on the other side.

"No Squirrel Suits, Tanookis, Propellers, Raccoons, Mini Mushrooms, or Feathers, Toad. In short, we're out of flying power-ups. We can't possibly get on those platforms at once, or they'll break instantly. Bubbling can be a bit dangerous, as we can pop each other in the wrong spot in a room so big," noted Blue Toad.

Toad was inspecting the tablet he had gotten from Bowser. It looked…weird. It seemed like it showed a whole panoramic view of the room. He took out the stylus that came along with it and tapped the screen.

"WOAH!"

"What's wrong?" asked Toad.

Out in front of them stood a block that was in the exact same place as where Toad had tapped.

"Toad, what is that thing?" Blue Toad said.

"I don't know!" he replied, shocked. He tapped the screen again and another block popped out.

"Toad, I think we found our solution. Keep tapping," Blue Toad said.

Toad placed blocks across the screen to form a bridge from falling platform to falling platform so that it was impossible to fall.

"Thanks!" Blue Toad yelled. "C'mon, let's go!" He hopped on to one of the blocks and onto the other.

"Wait up!" Toad cried. He placed blocks for himself and followed closely behind until they reached the pipe.

"Inside could lead to Yoshi. Are you ready for this?" Toad asked Blue Toad.

"Totally," he replied. "We have to work together if we want to make it out of here with him."

The two Toads climbed in the pipe, which then transported them to the entrance hall of Bowser's throne room. They knocked, and there was no answer. Toad peeked in and found Bowser and, most notably, Yoshi absent. However, they did see a trail of blood leading out the other door.

"Psst! C'mon, let's move it!" Toad said to Blue Toad. The two scurried across the room and followed the blood trail. It lead down the stairs and ended at the dungeon door. The barred window allowed noise to come through, and this is what the Toads heard-

"Mmpph!"

"Oh yeah, ya like that, don't ya?"

"MMMPH! MMPH MMPH!"

"You're doing great, Yoshi! Wow, I didn't know you could do that!"

"Mmm..ph…*Yoshi sobs*"

"Don't stop now, slave! Keep going!"

Blue Toad, understandably curious, jumped up to see through the windows. He gasped to find Yoshi and the Fire Bro. doing weird and unmentionable things.

"Uh…Toad?" Yoshi is kind of…um…being…"

"What?"

"Er…this might be kind of awkward, but…I don't think he wants this, but…uh…raped." Blue Toad finished.

Toad didn't say anything, but it looked like he would explode.

"Shhh…" Blue Toad whispered. He slowly opened the door, revealing the very awkward scene.

"Uh…wrong time?" Blue Toad asked meekly.

"What in the Mushroom Universe are you DOING?!" Toad yelled

"Uh…excuse me?" said the Fire Bro. "Me and my new pet were doing a bonding activity together, Privacy, por favor?"

"Mmph!" said Yoshi, who had a ball gag stuffed in his mouth. I think I forgot to say that earlier. Oops.

"More like bondage activity!" exclaimed Blue Toad. "And by the way, it's "My new pet and I" not "Me and my new pet." Did I mention he was kind of a nerd?

"Mmhmm…" Yoshi agreed, breaking the fourth wall.

"He's not your pet!" Toad defended. "He's our friend! Let him go!"

"Make me. He's actually my SLAVE now," smirked the Fire Bro.

"Yeah, we kind of overheard," Blue Toad commented. "You should really tone down if you want these things to be private."  
"Bowser won't be happy when he finds out that you two fungi are snooping around his castle," said the Fire Bro "Hey, Yoshi, you hungry?"

Yoshi nodded energetically.

"Well here's a dinner-roasted mushroom!"

"Not if I can help it!" Toad replied. The Fire Bro. began shooting fireballs, but Toad dodged them all. He ran quickly toward him, head-butting him in the stomach. With great force, he pinned the Fire Bro. to the wall.

"Get Yoshi," Toad told Blue Toad. He was already doing so.

"Where's Bowser?" Toad questioned.

"How should I know? I was having quality time with Yoshkins over here," the Fire Bro, smiled. Toad ignored the name and continued.

"Fine. I'll just leave you here to die," Toad replied. With that, he pressed hardly against the Bro's neck, choking him. He stopped when the bro. became unconscious. Or so he thought.

"C'mon guys, let's get outta here," Toad murmured. The three walked out of the room.

"Oh my gosh, that was scary," Yoshi said. "H-he was doing this and that and…oh my gosh."

"Don't worry, man," comforted Blue Toad. "It's all over now."

"No, it isn't!" laughed the bro. Yoshi and the Toads turned their heads back.

"Forgot something?" The Fire Bro. pulled out a wand and waved it around. A beam shot out at lightning speed.

"Watch it!" cried Blue Toad. All three dodged, but the beam hit Yoshi's legs, causing him to fall immediately.

"Yoshi!" cried Toad. He ran over to find his friend's legs temporarily paralyzed.

"This is Fire Bro. #48; we've got some trouble down here in the dungeon. We need some assistance, please."

"Crap!" said Toad.

"What are we gonna do?" Blue Toad asked. "Yoshi can't walk!"

"We can't wait around for it to heal!" Toad said. He kneeled down to Yoshi.

"Well, buddy, this if for carrying me around the castle the other day." Blue Toad gasped as Toad lifted Yoshi up in his arms.

"Let's go, let's go!" Toad yelled. The two mushrooms ran up, with the dinosaur moaning in pain. Toad was running notably slower than usual because of the extra weight.

"T-toad," Yoshi said. "Just leave me here. Go on, just get out."

"No, Yoshi!" Toad said. "We ran hundreds of miles to get you, and we're not leaving without you."

"That's what you think!"

An army of Koopa Troopas, Goombas, and Lakitus stood in front. Fire Bros. and Ice Bros. stood behind, as well as the occasional Hammer Bro.

"W-we're screwed!" Blue Toad cried. Even though he was an all-around skilled Toad, he couldn't handle all of these guys. Toad couldn't either; he had to watch Yoshi.

Then, a yellow beam flashed across the ceiling, and then onto the floor. Yoshi gasped.

"Yellow Toad?!"

"Stand back guys," said the yellow wonder. "Let me handle them."

Yellow Toad hopped into the air, diving down onto one of the Lakitus. He hijacked his cloud and used the Spinies to take out the Goomba/Koopa army as well as the other cloud riders. A Fire Bro. tossed fire at him, but he ducked and hopped over every shot. An Ice Bro. tossed ice, and Yellow Toad used a Spiny as a shield. It froze, and he tossed it at the army. When the Hammer Bros. tossed hammers, Yellow Toad grabbed each one and threw it right back at them. The Boomerang Bros. came up.

"Ha! You can't defeat us; we're the elites of the Koopa Klan!"

"That's what you think."

The Boomerang Bros. threw boomerang after boomerang. Yellow Toad, with his lightning reflexes, back-flipped and triple-jumped over and on each one, finally arriving at the assailants.

"If you think you can get me, you don't know a Yellow Toad!"

He wall-kicked around the hallway, confusing the bros. on where to throw. Once directly above them, Yellow Toad ground-pounded one, spin-dived on the other, and used a boomerang to take out the last.

It spun back at him in full fashion, and he grabbed it without breaking a sweat. One Toad had taken down the entire army in the hallway.

"Piece of cake," Yellow Toad said as he walked toward the gang. "I'm Yellow Toad. Who are you?"

"Toad."

"Blue Toad."

"Y-yoshi…!"

Yellow Toad looked concerned.

"What's up with Yoshi? Is he nervous or what?"

"Uh…it's kind of a long story…" Blue Toad started. He explained everything to his yellow friend.

"Oooh, that's really rough," said Yellow Toad. "I don't think I could've taken it."

"I know," said Yoshi. "I w-wanted to tell them w-where Peach, M-Mario, and Luigi w-were, but I h-held it in."

"I say you've been scarred for life," Yellow Toad said seriously. "Don't worry. We're here for you."

"BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Oh no," Blue Toad said. Bowser stood in the doorway, laughing.

"What? Should I be scared because a mushroom head took down my army?

"You should be," said Yellow Toad. "And think about training them better, too. It'd be harder to defeat them if their attacks weren't synchronized."

"Well, well, well. You must be the guy who defeated my Goombas, Koopas, Lakitus, and Bros.," said Bowser. "If you want to get out of here alive, the door is that way."

"If you want to get out of here alive, you'd better shut up," said Yellow Toad.

"Uh…dude?" said Toad. "I don't think you need to take this that serio-"

"Just hold on, Toad. Bowser, do you WANT me to beat the living crap out of you or what?" Yellow Toad asked.

"I could ask you the same question," retorted Bowser.

"Alrighty, then!" Yellow Toad took a pounce up and attacked Bowser's shell on one of the only areas without a spike, which was also a weak point. He hopped back.

"Ready to stop, or do you wanna keep going?"

"You think you're so tough," Bowser started. "But only I can do this."

He called over Kamek, who sprayed magical dust all over the Koopa King.

RUUUUMMMBBLLLEEE

"What the heck are you doing?!" Toad exclaimed.

"Watch and learn, pipesqueak!" Bowser laughed. He soon grew 10 times his normal size.

"Hey!" said Yellow Toad. "That's not playing by the rules!" Bowser picked up the yellow fungi and gripped him tightly, causing Yellow Toad to choke.

"Since when did ol' Bowser play by the rules?" he asked. He threw him to the ground afterward. Yellow Toad was unconscious.

"Yellow Toad!" cried his blue counterpart. He ran over and inspected him.

"He's not dead, but it's fairly serious!" Blue Toad yelled.

"We need to get back to the castle!" Toad replied.

"I'll help you with that," Bowser said. Picking up the Toads and gripping Yoshi in his fist, he shoved them into a launch pipe. He set the dial for Peach's Castle.

"Adios!" he yelled. "Come back soon!" The pipe burst, and the Toads flew back toward home.

"TOAD!" Yoshi cried. But he couldn't chase after his friends.

"Now, what's this I hear about an unresponsive hostage?" Bowser asked Yoshi. He gulped.

"Oof!"

The Toads landed outside Peach's Castle, and saw that Mario, Luigi, and the Princess had returned from Isle Delfino. When they entered, they were talking to Toadsworth in the room with the Bob-omb Battlefield painting.

"Everything has been jolly good!" Toadsworth said. "I don't recall Toad and Yoshi's whereabouts, though. Must be visiting a friend in Toad Town or something…"

"Yoshi's been kidnapped!" Toad cried.

"And tortured!" Blue Toad added.

"And sexually abused by a homo Fire Bro.!" Yellow Toad finished.

"Mama mia!" whimpered Mario.

"Oh no, and I'm his 'mama'! He must be worried sick!" Luigi said.

"Poor Yoshi!" Peach murmured. "We have to get him."

"Bowser took him," Toad explained. "He wanted to know where you guys were, and he tried all sorts of tricks to get Yoshi to talk."

"But he didn't, even after being r_ _ed by a Koopa," Blue Toad said. "What a tough guy."

"He's still in Bowser's Castle! Who knows what's being done to him right now!" Yellow Toad said. He coughed harshly.

"Is-a Yellow Toad okay?" Mario asked.

"Oh yeah, and Bowser choked Yellow Toad." Toad finished.

"Oh dear." Peach thought for a while. "Blue Toad, why don't you stay here at the castle with Toadsworth and take care of Yellow Toad? We'll go with Toad."

"Sounds good," Blue Toad replied.

"You can always use the launch pipe if you need to get to Bowser's Castle quickly. We'll use the plane," Peach added.

Blue Toad and Toad stared at each other.

"Oh my gosh, and we took the long way all this time!" Toad complained. "Awww…we could've saved Yoshi."  
"Did you guys travel all the way on foot?" Luigi asked.

"Yeah. Awww what a waste of time!" Blue Toad replied.

"Well, at least now you know," Peach said. "C'mon guys, let's go rescue Yoshi."

"May the angels be with you," Blue Toad said.

"Good luck!" Yellow Toad yelled after them before coughing.

The four climbed into Peach's plane, which took off after her starting it.

"You know, I just-a noticed that we-a all went on only-a one adventure with-a only-a us four," Mario said.

"Don't remind me," Toad said. He still was grumpy over not being able to jump properly.

"Don't worry, Toad," replied Luigi. "If you ever need help, just talk to me."

Toad wondered how things were with Yoshi. After all, they did step in at a pretty awkward moment. "Who knows?" he thought. "Maybe they're having another one."

At Bowser's Castle, Yoshi was kept in a dark cell. He was lying down on the floor, still too weak to stand up, let alone fight against Bowser's forces. He sighed, thinking that he'd spend the rest of his life as Bowser's slave after losing all hope with the Toads. It wasn't their fault, but Bowser was too powerful.

The door swung open with a loud creak, and Bowser stood in the doorway.

"You!" yelled Yoshi.

"Me? Who me? Yes me! Yeah, it's me. What do you want?" Bowser asked.

"You killed my friends!" Yoshi continued.

"Oh, that? It's either I launched them or they ended up in someone's soup. I gave them the happier Game Over," Bowser replied.

"You didn't have to end it for them at all!" Yoshi whimpered.

"And this could have been prevented if you told me where Mario, Luigi, and Peach were," Bowser said, shifting the guilt to Yoshi. He felt it, and he began to think this was his entire fault.

"If only I hadn't eaten that purple berry…" Yoshi thought.

Bowser shut the door behind him and walked into his cell.

"You know, it was pretty enjoyable watching you with that Fire Bro.," he commented.

"W-wait, you SAW everything?!" Yoshi asked, blushing. He never wanted anyone else to know this.

"Yeah. I'll admit, it was pretty…arousing."

"Oh no. You're not tha-" Yoshi started.

"Yes, I am. It seemed he almost got it out of you, and I tend to be the one to do so," Bowser soothingly replied.

Yoshi backed up, getting even more uncomfortable by the minute.

"B-Bowser, I already have a girlfriend," he stated.

"Cool. I don't care," Bowser said. "I want you."

Now Yoshi knew Bowser was going crazy. "Get away from me, y-you freak!"

"No," Bowser said with an evil glint in his eye. Soon, he had Yoshi cornered.

"Please, Bowser, stop this madness! This isn't you!"  
"This is me," Bowser replied. "If you want to this to stop, you can tell me where your other friends are."

"N-no way. I'd rather this happen then put Mario, Luigi, and Peach in danger," he said. Especially after seeing what he could do, Yoshi was scared.

"Very well then. Let's make this the best time of our lives." He pinned Yoshi to the floor and began.

Uh…anyways…awk.

Peach's plane landed a few miles from Bowser's castle, but the rocky ground was too narrow for the plane to land elsewhere. The four got out, looking around. The only "trees" there were dead, purple ones that were commonly found outside of Boo Houses. Everything else was lava and volcanoes.

"Here we go again…" muttered Toad. "C'mon, we have to get Yoshi." With that he ran off into the distance, but stopped abruptly when a meteor fell in front of him.

"Uh…I don't remember that being there last time I came," he said meekly.

"The volcanoes must be-a erupting!" cried Mario.

"…But they've been extinct for years," Luigi noted.

Then, they all saw where they came from. One of Bowser's giant airships.

"Don't you guys ever give up?!" he laughed from the deck.

"C'mon-a Bowser," Mario said. "Just-a let Yoshi-a go and we can all live-a happily."

"NO!" Bowser replied. "And I thought it was Game Over for that little idiot!" He pointed at Toad.  
"If you want an actual Game Over, you should stop littering 1-ups and coins everywhere," Toad replied.  
"Enough!" cried Peach. "We're breaking the fourth wall!"

Oh yeah…anyways.

"I've got your precious little dinosaur in my castle! Good luck getting him out! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" With that, he returned to his castle with his ship still firing meteors.

Mario and Luigi, from years of experience, had no trouble dodging the attacks. Peach, however, did.

"Oh dear!" she cried after nearly being hit by a meteor. Then, the largest one they had ever seen was falling straight toward her.

"Hang on, Princess!" Toad yelled. His jump wasn't great, so he used Mario's head for lift off.

"Sorry Mario, but my jump is in another body!" It made no sense, but whatever.

Toad jumped in the air and punched the meteor with all his might, smashing it into little harmless bits.

"Thanks Toad!" Peach said in happiness.

"Anything for you, Princess," Toad said. The four continued running down the pathway to Bowser's.

"Well, Yoshi, it seems like Toad is okay after all."

"Oh, thank God!" Yoshi exclaimed in happiness. He thought his game truly was over.

"But now, I've got Mario, Luigi, AND the Princess running after you! It's said that they care so much about you, yet they won't make it out."

"W-what do you mean?"

Bowser didn't say anything. He walked over to his closet and pulled out two pads connected by a chord.

"Come here, Yoshi. This won't hurt a bit."

"W-what's that?!" he yelped.

"Just something that will make your stay here more 'enjoyable'," Bowser replied. Yoshi saw the evil glint again.

"N-no, Bowser, please. D-don't do this…n-no more!"

As the four heroes stepped outside of Bowser's Castle, they heard Yoshi's iconic scream.

"Oh no-a, Yoshi!" said Mario.

Then, they saw two meteors falling towards them.

"Watch out!" cried Luigi. But they weren't meteors.

"YAHOO HOOHOO!"

"WAHA HA HAA!"

"What are you guys doing here?!" Toad asked.

"Well, Yellow insisted," replied Blue Toad.

"Hey! Wasn't ME!" Yellow Toad argued.

"Whatever. We-a need the most-a help we can-a get," Mario commented.

Suddenly, the gate to Bowser's Castle swung open. The eyes on Bowser's head flashed before them, causing a great shock.

The gang looked at each other, exchanging glances. Slowly, they walked inside.

The castle was now different than when Toad, Blue Toad, and Yellow Toad had traveled through it.

It was now just a long hallway, and the heroes shuffled through it. A random Toad, who looked very much like one from Super Mario 64 DS (DS! NOT THE N64 ONE!) yelled at them

"IT IS VERY RUDE TO SHUFFLE THROUGH THE CASTLE! USE THE TOUCH SCREEN TO-"

The heroes ignored him and went on.

"He was-a always my least-a favorite Toad-a anyway," Mario said.

After the long hallway (and more Toads telling them to use the nonexistent touch screen), they came to a pole. A singular column stood in the middle of the hallway.

And Yoshi was tied to it. He was gagged with a cloth tied tightly around his face. His arms were tied behind the pole, and his feet bound together. He looked as if he was sleeping.

"Yoshi!" cried Toad. He quickly ran toward him. Yoshi awoke with a start. His face enlightened as the living mushroom ran towards him. He started to say something, but obviously couldn't.

"RAWWR!"

Bowser fell in front of Yoshi, causing Toad to jump backwards. He ran back to Mario, Luigi, Peach, and the other Toads.

"BWAHAHAHAHA," Bowser laughed. "You idiots actually showed up! I guess you really do care about him! It's a shame I'll just have to fry you guys to a crisp." He stomped on the floor, and everyone but Blue Toad fell to the ground. He had precise timing, you see, so he jumped right when Bowser's foot landed.

"Guys!" he shouted. His inventory had since expanded to each of the hero's best power-ups or assistance tools, and he had every one.

"Mario!" He handed the plumber the classic Fire Flower.

"Luigi!" Blue Toad gave him the Poltergeist 3000, which he used in his mansion misadventures.

"Princess!" She was given her parasol, of which was great defense and offense.

"Toad!" Instead of the Super Acorn, Toad received the P-Acorn, which had an eternal glide instead of just one.

"Yellow Toad!" Yellow Toad was given the Tanooki Suit, which allowed him to take off into the air and whap people with his tail, not to mention allow him to turn into an unnoticeable statue.

"And for me…" Blue Toad got out a Propeller Mushroom, which gave the recipient high flies and spin dives.

"Let's-a go!" Mario cried. He shot Bowser with fireballs until he fell over. Bowser got up and breathed fire at the heroes.

"Wow-ow-ow-ow-ow!" cried Luigi. He shut his eyes and held out him vacuum cleaner in front of him, which sucked up the fire. "Ha ha!" he laughed. Luigi shot the fire right back at Bowser.

Bowser didn't attempt anything at the Princess, but she walked up to him and whacked him multiple times with her umbrella. Bowser grew dizzy.

Toad ran up and glided across the room as Bowser was recovering, ground-pounding him with tremendous force. The Koopa King was growing worried by now.

Blue Toad walked back, and then triple jumped high into the air before using his Propeller abilities. He spin-dived on Bowser, knocking him around a bit.

Yellow Toad's turn was next. As Bowser stomped angrily towards the crew, Yellow Toad changed into a statue. Bowser, who didn't notice the transformation, picked him up in his palm.

"That's funny. I didn't order a statue of a Toad," he noted. Yellow Toad changed back, much to Bowser's surprised.

"You didn't!" he laughed. He whacked Bowser with his tail and flew off. Bowser grabbed furiously, but was no where close to the yellow wonder.

Yellow Toad ran up the wall, and was soon "above" Bowser (he was upside down on the ceiling). He winked at Mario, who delivered his famous lines.

"Hey, stinky!"

Bowser looked up.

"Game Over!"

Yellow Toad and the others ground-pounded simultaneously, causing a super ground-pound. Bowser fell on his belly, and Mario ran behind him. He grabbed his tail and, in full Mario 64 fashion, spun him around. Before letting him fly off, everyone shouted one of Mario's most infamous lines.

"So long, gay Bowser!"

With that, Bowser went flying.

"In a way, I suppose it's a bit relevant," Blue Toad whispered to Yellow Toad, who nodded in agreement.

Toad ran over to untie Yoshi. The others helped.

"Oh thank God you're okay!" Blue Toad said, hugging the dinosaur.

"Mama mia, that was-a scary!" Mario gasped.

"Let's get Yoshi back to the castle," Peach said.

Toad looked over at Yoshi and smiled. With all his remaining strength, he picked him up and began walking towards the door.

With Toad and Yoshi leading, followed by Mario, Luigi, Peach, Blue, and Yellow Toad, the gang headed home.

"Thanks again," Yoshi sighed.

"Hey, that's what friends are for!" Toad laughed.

As they were crossing the bridge, the stones began to crack.

"Mario, what did you have for lunch?" Luigi asked, eyeing his brother suspiciously.

"It's not-a me!" Mario defended.

Suddenly, Bowser's fist punched through the bricks. Everyone jumped back, but the earthquake caused them to fall on the floor with a loud thud, causing them to lose their power-ups.

"Blue Toad!" cried Peach. "Any other items?"

"Eh, just crappy old Mini Mushrooms. They're not bad, but they provide no protection."

"GIVE ONE TO ME," Yellow Toad demanded. Blue Toad did, causing Yellow to power-down.

"BWAHAHAHAHA!" Bowser laughed.

"Do you ever consider changing your style?" Blue Toad questioned.

"Shut up!" Bowser said. "You can't get rid of me THAT easily."

"Really?" asked Mario. "Because it-a worked in Super Mario Bros., Super Mario Bros. 3, Super Mario World, Super Mario 64, Sunshine, 64 DS, New Super Mario Bros, Galaxy, New Mario Wii, 2, U…"

Bowser realized his failed career.

"It's time for ALL of your Game Overs!" Bowser laughed. He used his giant hands to swat everyone out of the way. Mario, Luigi, Peach, Toad, Blue Toad, and even Yellow Toad couldn't escape. All fell into the lava, but Bowser picked up Yoshi.

True, it was Game Over for Mario, Luigi, Peach, and Yellow Toad (who wouldn't get five more lives until Bowser was defeated, but not for Toad and Blue Toad. They floated right back in bubbles.

"Wha-wha-WHAT?" Bowser gasped.

"Okay," Toad said. "You let us gain 20 lives EACH in Jungle of the Giants, not to mention all of the easy top-of-the-pole jumps and the coins littered everywhere. Don't get me started on the 1-Up Mushrooms!"

"Well, this is probably your last life!" Bowser laughed.

"Think again," Blue Toad said, pulling out a booklet. "I recorded our total every time we earned a new life." Both had 98 lives (before they "died", they had the maximum 99.)

"Let's-a play!" Toad yelled, imitating Mario.

(One surely epic but also seemingly boring battle later…)

"You'll see!" cried Bowser. "I'LL DEFEAT YOU ALL!" He fell of a cliff, but did it so professionally.

Yoshi hopped down next to Toad and Blue Toad.

"Hey, Toad, I just found some leftover P-Acorns. Want one?"

"Okie dokie!" Toad said. He transformed into his shiny squirrel form. He looked over at his smiling green friend.

"Thanks," Yoshi said. "You saved me."

"Don't worry about it," Toad replied coolly. "That's for all those times you carried me around everywhere." The two hugged each other, with Blue Toad watching.

"I don't mean to interrupt," he said. "But the others are probably waiting for us."

"Oh no, you're right!" said Toad. "Let's hurry back to Peach's place."

He ran up and signaled Yoshi to grab onto his feet. He did so, and was riding a gliding Toad. Blue Toad followed behind.


End file.
